Silent Partner
by ELaindee
Summary: No matter how the cookie crumbled; EA to Oliver Queen, partner of the Arrow, she would always potentially be a target because she was known publicly and to the criminals of Starling city as both. As he stood in front of her he watched as she cleared her face of the distress that was just there moments ago to one of resolute and finality. She was done.
1. Chapter 1

Felicity stood face to face with Oliver, at loss for words as tears burned her eyes. He'd just told her they couldn't continue to pursue any relationship other than friendship. It was similar to the "because of life I lead" speech, but with the added example. Their date. God was it horrible. Well it didn't start that way, things were pretty great. Oliver was opening up to her, telling her about how he wasn't always on that god forsaken island for the full five years and how'd he been an errand boy for Argus and their agenda.

Felicity was in awe not only of Oliver's plight but the fact that he was willing to be so open with her. This was definitely a major step into the right direction of their non-platonic relationship. But of course Felicity should have figured it was too good to be true. Not only did that bomb blow up half of Table Salt, it blew up any chance her and Oliver had at finding happiness together. At least it had for Oliver.

"Felicity, please tell me you understand. Seeing you unconscious on the med table knowing that it was because of Oliver Queen not the Arrow. But me, I... I can't let you put yourself at risk for me. I can't bear to see you in harm's way because of me."

The pain was clear in Oliver's face, Felicity could see this was hard for him to say, but she couldn't come to terms with his logic. She opened her mouth to rebut his line of thinking. Tell him that it made no difference if they were in a relationship or not. That no matter how the cookie crumbled; EA to Oliver Queen, partner of the Arrow, she would always potentially be a target because she was known publicly and to the criminals of Starling city as both. But she snapped it shut because she realized no matter what she said it wouldn't change his mind.

Felicity finally accepted the scary truth that this is was it, their last chance at something more. As well as, this situation was no longer something she could try to control. That she couldn't say anything that would bear weight with Oliver. At that moment she made a decision, one that she was sure Oliver wouldn't like and one that she'd probably drown in over a pint of mint chip. But she saw no other way to protect what was left of her own fragile heart.

"Oliver…I understand, I…"

"Feli…wait, you understand?" Oliver eyes went wide with surprise.

He'd been preparing for Felicity to fight him on the matter. But as he stood in front of her he watched as she cleared her face of the distress that was just there moments ago to one of resolute and finality. She was done.

"Oliver, I do understand I completely do. I don't agree with it, but I'm not going to fight you on this. I can't. I do however agree that being with you is a risk but not only to my health but my heart and feelings. So I've decided to distance myself from you. Oliver Queen and the Arrow."

Oliver stood in shocked silence at Felicity's last words. He hadn't meant to drive her away completely just re-draw the line in the sand between friendship and something more.

"Felicity, I didn't mean…I, the team, we need you here." He said to her panic clear in his voice.

"Oliver, I'm not planning on leaving the team."

"But you just said..." he started. "I said I'm putting distance between myself, you and the Arrow not the team."

"I don't understand." He spoke brow furrowing in confusion.

"Well, effective as of this coming Monday morning I'll no longer be your EA but, return to the IT department and as far as the team I'll still be a part of our mission just not from here." She gestured to the lair surrounding them.

"I'll be doing arrow related work from home. My spare bedroom will serve as my own personal base of operations; of course I will need computers to match what we have here so that you guys will still be able to run searches and things when I'm not. In case you still haven't caught on I plan to work via remote access. It will be just as if I'm here. Just, well not physically here. And really now that I think about it I should have done this a while ago it's not like I need to be physically here. You never want me in the field, especially after Tockman or now our disaster date. So really it's a win, win. Oh I will have to beef up my security now that I'll be housing thousands of dollars' worth of tech."

Oliver head was spinning this was way pass the range of things he thought would happen once he broke the news to felicity . But here she stood in from of him babbling away about what would be there new arrangement. What could he say or do to stop this.

"…maybe I'll ask Digg to," she was stunted mid babble by the panic in Oliver's face.

"This is for the best Oliver, look on the bright side you're getting what you want. If I'm no longer publicly associated with you I'm no longer a way to hurt Oliver Queen. And well as for the Arrow…we will work on planting the seeds that Felicity Smoak is no longer the partner to the Arrow. Well I still will be but more a silent partner."

There was nothing to say or do Oliver concluded, he couldn't fight her logic, because she was taking his reasoning, amplifying it and directing it back to him. Only he wanted it to apply to their personal relationship, and keep their friend and work relationship the same. He had no choice but to agree.

"I can see you thought of everything" he spoke through clench teeth trying to tamper down his emotions.

"Yes." She lifted her hand to gently cup Oliver's face, searched his eyes for a moment, pulled back and released a sad sigh

"It really is for the best, But I guess I'd better head out since it seems like I just gave myself much to do with so very little time in the weekend left."

He nodded in acknowledgement and watch as she turned and walked away glancing once over her shoulder as she approached the stairs then descending up them and out the door.

Oliver stumbled back and slump down in to the chair that would no longer belong to Felicity. He had honestly thought when it was all said and done the pressure he felt in his chest the night Felicity lay unconscious would finally let up but it seem to only become even more massive in size.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

><p>With the lair door now close firmly behind her Felicity leaned back and let her eyes droop close for a moment. Finally letting her brave face fall.<p>

"What the hell did I just do?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What ever it is I hope it doesn't mean a brooding Oliver" Felicity's eyes flew open as she jumped at the sound of Diggles voice.

"Christ! Digg seriously!" Diggle wanted to give her his trademark smirk at catching her off guard but notice that even though she'd composed herself from being frighten she still look worried.

"Felicity whats going on? Are you ok?" He ask with concern

"I'm going to be 100% honest and say no, i'm not but i'm hoping the decision I just made will change that over time." she stated.

"I have a feeling I should just go talk to Oliver about what that means." He asked. He noted that she looked hesitant to talk about said decision, like it would burn her tongue to speak of it.

"I would be grateful if you did, its not that I don't want to tell you its just..."

"something you're still having trouble with reconciling." He help finish.

"Yes, thank you for understanding Digg." "Always" he replied laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. Felicity place her hand over John's and gave a squeeze, letting him know that she was on her way home, and asked him to walk her to her car. They both walked in silence and when they reached the car Digg bid her goodnight and let her know he'd expect a call when she made it home safe.

After watching Felicity's red mini glide out the parking lot Digg made his way back to the lair entering to find Oliver sitting in Felicity's sit with a dazed and spaced out expression. Digg waved his hand in front of Oliver from a safe distance not sure where Oliver's mind was and not wanting to startle him.

Oliver finally came too silently mumbling "she's gone."

"Oliver what do you mean? What happen between you and Felicity?" Diggle asked.

"She's gone Digg, she gave me exactly what I asked for and now she's gone." Oliver went on to explain the conversation he and Felicity had and her decision and what the new arrangement would be.

"She's right Oliver, and I think it's what's best for her."

"You can't be serious Digg!?" Oliver's head snap up in shocked at Diggle statement.

"You really think we can have the same results with our night time activities without her here? I'm not seeing how this remote access crap is going to work! she is needed in the lair."

"Oliver, please spare me you know this has nothing to do with Arrow work and everything to do with you having your cake and eating it too. And before you deny it, again please spare me. You go to the trouble of spilling your island guts to her, something you've never did with anyone let alone a woman you were interested in. Which in terms of you is two shakes short of serious commitment. You put it all on the table for her to see, you let her in with this grand gesture and then not but two days later you snatch it from right under her, did you really think that everything would go back to normal. That she would just shrug off all the progress she more than likely thought you guys were making and be ok?"

Oliver was upset but Diggle was right.

"You have to let her breathe Oliver."

"I know Digg, I just..." he trailed off

"You know you need to let yourself breathe as well. You need to really figure out what it is that you want and when you do you need to ask yourself if you can live with that, because if its not clear to you yet Felicity has already taken the first steps into that journey for herself and it's looking like her end game could possibly not included you."

Again Oliver knew Diggle spoke nothing but that truth.

Diggle's phone rang "Hello, hey you made it home safe? Good, yeah we spoke, I understand I just want you to do whats best for you. Ok? Good night Felicity."

"How'd she sound Oliver asked.

"Tired." Diggle replied.

* * *

><p>Felicity just hung up with checking in with Digg it was only 9:00 but it felt later. She'd had time during her drive home to to mull over everything and the more she thought about the more she was sure that this whole situation would turn out for the better.<p>

After tidying up a bit around her town home and clearing out the spare bedroom in preparation of all the new equipment that would soon occupy her space she sat down to indulge herself in a bit of TV and social media. Plopping on her couch with her phone in hand, it vibrated. alerting her to a new text.

**Carrie:** Hey Fe you missed class at the gym tonight everything ok?

**Felicity:** Yeah, i'm good just had some last minute work changes.

**Carrie:** Ah the life of working for Oliver Queen, don't let him work you to hard. See you tomorrow?

**Felicity:** Yep tomorrow at 7! thanks for checking in on me.

**Carrie:** Of course Fe, what are friends for! :)

"Such a sweetheart." Felicity thought aloud, as she stood to place her phone on its charger. heading into the kitchen she spotted the window above the sink open

"weird, thought I closed that this morning. guess not." leaning over to close it she almost knocks a wine bottle off the counter.

"where did this come from?" she asked grabbing said bottle

"Chateau Lafite Rothschild?" Oliver… she thought.

"this must be his way of smoothing things over would also explain the window." she spoke aloud.

"well no need for waist" Grabbing the bottle, corkscrew and one long stem wine glass she padded to her living room settled down popped the cork and filled the glass to the brim.

Taking a whiff of and letting the sweetness dance on her senses.

"perfection." She took a long slow slip savoring the taste.

After about ½ of the glass had been drained of its contents she started to feel uneasy. After placing the glass haphazardly on her coffee table, she tried to stand only to have her legs buckle under her.

"thissss is mor' th..thannn a buzzzzzzz" she slurred. bracing her hands on both sides of her and trying to steady her legs she tried to stand again. This time more successful. Her brain was clouding over but she knew this feeling was not right.

"Diggle she shouted" reaching for her phone, she'd lost her balance again. But manage to snag the phone on her tumble down. she was only able to put in half her passcode before she blacked out.

Just outside her town house stood and individual cloaked in the darkness of the night and the heavy shadows of the trees.

_"Soon my love we'll be together…"_

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Sara called out she was outside of Felicity's home at the request of Digg to check on their friend. He'd clued her on the the changes between her and Oliver. She paused her hand mid knock as she heard what sounded like foot steps shuffling off fast, the tread was light but she was sure she'd heard them. Now on high alert she readied herself in battle stance waiting for the unknown.<p>

After a beat of complete quiet she used her phone to shine light on her surroundings, surveying for any sign of life. Satisfied that whatever was there was no where to been seen she resume her knocking on Felicity's door.

After knocking and pounding for what seem like an eternity Sara began to feel dread in the pit of her stomach. Even if Felicity was sleep she would have been awake from Sara practically beating her door down.

Walking to the side of the house to where the kitchen was

"Let's hope Felicity forgot again" she said as she tried at the window successfully sliding it up. Once again Sara would have to drill into her head how dangerous this forgetful habit of hers was but was grateful at the moment that she did. After slipping into her kitchen through the window and avoiding knocking over dishes that were placed on the counter.

Sara made her way to the front room. Spotting Felicity sprawled face down on the hardwood floor phone clutched in her hand, she sprinted toward her falling heavily on her knees.

"Felicity! Can you hear me! Felicity! She quickly checks her pulse finding it very faint but there. She then turns her over sliding close so that she can rest her head in her lap.

She quickly grabs her phone and dials Digg. He picks up on the second ring.

"Felicity! House NOW!" is all she gets to yell into the phone before Felicity's body begins to convulse uncontrollably on the floor. Sara panics not sure of what is causing her friends violent reaction but quickly remembers the ready prepared Lian yu herbs she keeps hidden on her in case of emergencies. Not sure what or if Felicity had been poisoned with she only hopes that this will work.

"it worked on curare and snake venom.. please, work now." she stated as he tilted Felicity's head back and poured the liquid herb down her throat.

After a few moments her body stilled. Sara checked her pulse and it was weak but still stronger than before. Sara looked around while still cradling Felicity's head in her lap. Nothing out of place except the bottle of wine and the half empty glass that sat next to it.

Felicity stirred, Sara looked down and saw her trying to open her eyes

"oh thank god." Sara blew out

"ww wi wi wine" Felicity struggle to say. Sara's brow bunched as she looked up at the bottle of wine.

"wine" she barely whispered as she slipped under again.

Diggle busted into felicity front door practically knocking it off the hinges.

"Sara!"

"Down here Digg!"

He strode over to where Sara sat with Felicity, falling to his knees as well, hand automatically searching for her pulse.

"what the hell is going on! " he growled Sara took in the bottle sitting on the table then looked over to Diggle

"Wine."


	3. Chapter 3

_**And Another one! yea its short- this chapter was actually longer but I felt like where it ends at, works well with the feel of this chapter. It felt complete. Were as the rest had another feel to it. Please excuse any grammatical errors...it 4:45 am in Illinois...and i'm still up. (on tumblr lol) Enjoy the Chapter you gals and guys. Oh and continuous thanks for all the love!**_

"Wine?" Diggle asks in confusion.

"Yeah I think Felicity was trying to tell me that whatever the hell is going on with her her, it has to do with the wine." Sara nodded toward the bottle that sat on the coffee table.

"It's the only thing she said when she came to a moment ago."

Diggle leaned forward to examine Felicity while Sara filled him in on what happen since she had arrived finding Felicity unconscious.

"I brought my med bag, but I doubt that it will do us any good. We need to get her to the hospital." Diggle scooped Felicity up into his arms as he stood.

"Agreed, If you don't need any help with getting her to your car i'm right behind you, I want to take a look around, see if anything is out of place."

"No, i'm fine. Meet me at Starling Memorial and call Oliver to meet us as well."

"It's handled, Go!"

As Diggle left with Felicity in tow, Sara immediately went for the bottle of wine. She pulled it close to her face to exam the bottle. Nothing looked tampered with. From what she could tell the label seem to be original to the bottle. Grabbing Felicity's glass she examined that as well. Noting, there also wasn't any out of place odor. For all intents and purposes it look like an ordinary bottle and glass of wine. But that thought didn't settle the feeling that it was more to this than she could see off hand. Sara knew it could be a number of odorless hard to detect poisons that the wine could be laced with.

She continued to walk around Felicity's home searching for any signs of a disturbance. But found nothing out of place. She'd visited enough times to know if something would be out of order .

Trekking back to the living she grabbed her phone from the floor where she'd discarded it in her rush to help. Dialing Oliver, she hoped he was near his phone.

"Sara, now's not a good time."

"Ollie...it's about Felicity."

"What's going?! Is there something wrong?!"

Not sure what or how she tell Oliver or if she should even tell him over the phone, she told him to just meet them at the hospital.

"Sara! Explain to me what happen! Where is Felicity?!"

"Look Ollie, I don't think its best for me to tell you over the phone" she could hear the roar of his Ducati being started up. No, telling him over the phone could lead to disaster.

"Just meet us at Starling Memorial. Digg should already be there with Felicity. You'll probably make it there before me, if you do Digg will explain everything to you Ollie."

"And where are you?"

"I'm still at Felicity's I hung back to check out a few things."

"Did you find anything?" "nothing so far if anything comes up I'll fill you in once I get to the hospital."

"Be thorough Sara."

"Ollie... just drive safe OK?"

Oliver didn't respond. Disconnecting the call as he weaved his way through traffic.

Meanwhile still at Felicity's place Sara locates the tube that the liquefied herbs were in, cleans it out, then pours a sample of the wine into it. Once she's secured the tube, she grabs a change of clothes and a few other personal items that she knew Felicity might need or want and headed toward the hospital.

* * *

><p>Oliver charged into the hospital seeking the nurses station.<p>

"Felicity Smoak!" he all but growled.

The on duty nurse looked up eyes slightly going wide in recognition before she spoke.

"Mr. Queen, I'm sorry who are you looking for?"

"**FELI-CITY SMOAK!**" he roared.

"Yes, sorry…" she stammered looking down at her intake chart.

"Ms. Smoak's room is on the second floor room 218."

Oliver was already down the hall passing up the bank of elevators in lieu of the stairs before the nurse had finished her sentence. As he exited the stairwell, he spotted Diggle chatting with who look to be a doctor. Oliver approached on the tail end of the conversation.

"We should know more by morning, I've sent her blood work out for rush testing. She should also be waking soon as well. Whatever your friend administered to her before you all made it here saved her life. If anything else arises you'll be the first to know John."

"Thanks Rich." Diggle patted the man on the shoulder.

"Mr. Queen" The doctor looked over Diggle's shoulder to acknowledge Oliver. "I'm assuming you are going to explain everything to Mr. Queen, John so i'll give you two a moment before I send the nurse in to chart Ms. Smoak's current vitals."

"Thanks again Rich" The man nodded in Diggle direction and disappeared around the corner. Oliver sent Diggle a questioning look, wonder why The Doctor seem so familiar with him.

"Army" Diggle supplied him with the one word answer that filled in the blanks.

"What happen Digg, How's Felicity? Can I see her?" Oliver was beside himself the whole way over he had visions of all the horrible things that could have possibly happened. He needed some reassurance that this was yet another thing that Felicity would pull through. But looking at the stress and worry lines across his friend's face he thought that maybe that was asking for too much.

"Felicity was poisoned, at least that the theory i'm heavily leaning on until we get conclusive results from her labs. She's stable now. As you heard Sara saved her life."

"How?" was all Oliver could manage. Diggle went into detail retelling Sara's account of what happened when she went to check on Felicity.

"You can go in and see her she's still out, but again as i'm sure you heard, will be awake soon." Oliver was more than overwhelmed. He began to step toward her door when he pause turning to face Diggle.

"Who authorize her test and treatment? Is her family here?"

"I did." Diggle stated plainly. "After the undertaking and during your short hiatus, Felicity and I appointed each as the other's powers of attorney"

Oliver hadn't realized how close they'd grown in his absence but what grateful that they did.

"Go on in. I'm going to go grab some coffee." Oliver nodded in response.

After watching Diggle disappear down the hall, he turned toward the her door. His throat constricted at the thought of Felicity being unconscious again in less than a month. Exhaling, he begins to push through the door.

Seeking her out in the dimly lit room his eyes locked on her resting form. She looked peaceful albeit pale, she looked nothing like Oliver had pictured. Nothing like that night a few weeks ago. He'd released his breath he didn't know he was holding and quietly approached her. Clasping her hand in his feeling her pulse, he was grounded. She was still here. Alive and recovering.

Sliding the chair near her bed closer he took a sit. His hand never leaving hers, he leaned his head down against their hands in relief.

"_Felicity"_ he whispered as if her name were a prayer.


	4. Chapter 4

"Too bright." Felicity muttered as she slid her hand from Oliver's' to cover her eyes from the sun that was beaming through her hospital window. Oliver coming to a start from the loss of warmth of Felicity's hand, looked up to see the blue splits of Felicity's eyes. She was finally awake. She'd "slept" through the night, with Oliver never leaving her side. He studied her face for a moment taking in that she was still here, alive, breathing…

"Being blinding by the sun, that's currently blasting through that window." Oliver hadn't realized he said that last bit aloud. "Oliver, losing control of your inner monologue abilities happens to the best of us, but could you please come out of your daze and close the blinds."

Again Oliver didn't realize he'd been staring at her, not moving or speaking. "Sorry." He began as he stood to close the blinds. "I… we thought we were going to lose you last night and I… we…"

"I understand." She cut in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked after closing turning to walk back over towards her.

"Sore." She responded as she adjusted herself into a sitting position. Oliver came to sit at the end her bed. Needing to be close to her but still keeping what he thought would be a friendly distance.

"What happen last night Felicity?" He already had gotten parts of the story from Digg but now he needed to know what happen before Sara arrived.

"Well..." she began. "After I arrived home, I'd began to settle in for the night with thoughts of pints of ice-cream and Doctor Who, I walked into to the kitchen to find a bottle of Rothschild on my counter. I assumed it was from you, as some sort of pre-planned apology. I figured, what the hell even though I was upset with you that shouldn't stop me from indulging in a large glass or two. However as I was half through the first glass I realized something was very wrong. I'd gotten dizzy and felt myself starting to fade. I tried to call Diggle before I passed out. The last thing I remember is rushing to dial his number." Felicity finished recounting all that she could remember from that night. She knew there was something else to the story, base off the way Oliver's face was bunched into a frown and his brow furrowed.

"I didn't send you the wine." He began. Confusion clear on Felicity's face he continued before she could ask the questions that he knew were coming. "Sara, she found you when coming to check in on you. From what Digg told me you came too just long enough to let her know that whatever was going with you was from the wine. She'd administered the island herbs to you and called Digg. He rushed you here." He paused for a beat then continued "I didn't send you the wine Felicity."

Still slightly confused she asked "If you didn't, who? What poison did they use? When I open the bottle nothing seem amidst. I didn't smell anything or taste anything. And as far as I can remember the bottle didn't look tampered with."

"We don't know yet, Sara sent a sample of the wine to S.T.A.R. Labs for testing. The hospital couldn't detect any known poisons in your system. All we know is that it can be counteracted buy the herbs." He'd supplied.

Felicity couldn't believe her luck, well she could because when it rains it pours. Not only would she have to deal with a bruised heart but now someone was clearly gunning for her. He only solace was more now than ever her decision to distance herself publicly from The Arrow and Oliver was a good one.

Oliver watched as myriad of emotions flew across Felicity's face. If he had blinked twice he would have missed them, because as quick as they showed the quicker they disappeared. Finally she settled on one expression.

"How soon can I get discharged I want to head over to S.T.A.R. Labs and see if they made any progress." And there it was the bridge that Oliver was hoping not to cross.

"The Doctor said once you were awake fully and he checked you out and deemed you stable enough you could leave today." She'd looked hopeful and Oliver knew his next sentence was not going to go over well but this situation left him with no choice. He had to protect her. He couldn't be with her, but that didn't stop him for loving her and seeing her on the brink of death was something he refused to see again. Not under his watchful eye.

"Felicity I know you are anxious to get out of here, and so am I. But I think its best for you to not go to S.T.A.R. Labs. We should also cancel your plans of working from home and going back to the IT department. Someone is after you and I need to be able to protect you. The best way is for things to stay as they are."

Here we go, Oliver thought as he finished his last statement. He rushed to get it out as he saw how narrow Felicity eyes were getting and how red her face had gotten as each word slipped out his mouth.

"Oliver… no. I am not canceling any plans. I am still going to work from home. I am still going back to the IT department. I am going to S.T.A.R. Labs when I am released. YOU do not get to dictate anything to me. WHAT you can do is assist me in finding out who is after me and why." She grounded out.

"FELICITY! You are not safe! Someone is after you! How can I protect you? Don't you see how easy they got to you, in your home!?" Oliver lost his cool. He'd tried to keep his temper in check during her rant but he couldn't keep the lid on it.

"Oliver, why do you think that someone is targeting me, hmmm? Think about it. I'm publicly known as your EA and if rumors are to be believed I'm also your bed buddy. Oh! But it doesn't stop there! To all the underbelly of Starling City I'm the eyes and ears of the Arrow! Before you I was none of that! I was just your slightly above average normal citizen with no ties to a billionaire vigilante! Who could possibly be coming after me, for me? These things are always tied back to you! Now more than ever I need to cut ties with you. This situation should make that clear to you!" Felicity finished chest heaving in anger. She hadn't meant rant at Oliver the way she did or have it come out in such a harsh way. But she had to get through to him.

Oliver stood there eyes wide with shock. He never realized she'd felt that way. Of course Oliver on numerous of occasions blamed himself for all the danger that he's put his team into. But like Digg, Felicity had always insisted on this life that they were leading was her choice. Was that just to assuage some of his guilt? He was still stunned in silence as he and felicity stared at each other. Shock on his face, anger on hers.

"Hey Oliver I know you said you wanted to wait until Felicity woke but I think…" Diggle stopped mid-sentence as he walk into Felicity's room. Coming upon both his friends sitting face to face. Felicity looking pissed off and Oliver looking stunned and sad.

"What's going on here guys?" he asked

"Nothing, the issue has been solved already. Felicity supplied tightly. Oliver stood and walked out the room without so much as a word or backwards glance.

Confused Diggle walked toward Felicity and asked "What happen? And don't tell me nothing or it's handle because, clearly it's not."

Felicity looked at Diggle and let her face soften. It was starting to hit her how harsh she'd been with Oliver and that was never her intent. She then began to fill Diggle in on the heated exchange that she and Oliver just had. "I just need time away from Oliver, Digg. I didn't want to have another back and forth with him so I went for the jugular. It seemed like a good Idea at the time. But now…"

"Felicity, you and Oliver do need space from each other. I don't agree with how you delivered your point but I do agree it's what's for the best right now. You guys went from zero to a hundred then back to zero in such a short amount of time. Let the air clear and settle. When you feel like you can talk to Oliver without either of your tempers' flaring then, you sit and talk things out with him. Apologize, not for how you feel but how you said it. Come to an understanding then move forward. Because right now you both are straddling the fence. Until you know whether you are jumping left or right, you both are going to continue to hurt each other."

Felicity couldn't dispute what Diggle was saying. She knew he was right and she had a lot to consider and think about.

Seeing that Felicity had fell into deep thought, Diggle let her know that he was going to get the doctor to update him that she was awake as well as start the discharging process. He also wanted to find Oliver to pass along the same words of wisdom.

"I need to start charging by the hour." He thought aloud now outside of felicity's door.

*Meanwhile at S.T.A.R. Labs*

"Sara, this is Caitlin. The results came back on the wine you sent over. Your suspicion was right it was poison. One that hasn't been used since ancient Rome. It's deadly nightshade also know as…"

"Belladonna." Sara finished


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:**

Felicity is home, Sara shares the news and more info about the poison, Digg takes charge, Team Arrow makes a plan. Our villain is revealed.

**Notes:**

Another Chapter! Ok so warning, things take a turn for the graphic at the end of this chapter in the form of self-mutilation. If this is an issue for you please stop once you get to "Across town" I'll do a clean summary of what happened in the next chapter. Please however enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Yes Belladonna, how did you know?" Catlin asks.<p>

"I've heard of it before. Listen thanks Caitlin, I'll pass the news on to Felicity, and we will take it from here." Sara ended the call, to place another to Oliver.

"Ollie, hey are you guys still at the hospital?"

"No we are actually on our way to Felicity's, she's been discharged." He responded gruffly

"Is everything ok?" She asked

"Everything is just fine. So did you find out anything, about what was in the wine?" Oliver quickly changed the subject not wanting to get into his and Felicity's disagreement.

"Yeah, But I'll just meet you at Felicity's so I can tell you all at once."

"Ok." Was his only response before he ended the call with Sara. She knew that something was defiantly bothering him and she had a hunch on what it was.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're fine" Diggle asked Felicity for the tenth time since they left the hospital.<p>

"Yes, Digg but the minute I don't feel ok you'll be the first to know." She responded as Diggle and Oliver followed her into her front door. She couldn't be all that annoyed with his constant hovering. She knew he'd been worried about her.

She made her way to her sofa although she felt a hundred times better than she had; she was still exhausted and recovering. I think I'll just rest here for a bit." She spoke to no one in particular.

As she sat she noted that Oliver hadn't said a word to her or Digg since they left the hospital. Even now he stood leaning against the front door watching her intently. She sifted her eyes away from his as Diggle spoke again.

"You get comfortable I'll see if I can find you something to eat to help replenish your strength." As he began to walk toward the kitchen Oliver finally spoke.

"Sara should be here shortly. I spoke to her as we were leaving the hospital. She has news."

Diggle nodded and continue his trek to the kitchen. Oliver continues to lean against her door. She figured that was all he was going to say. She wanted to question him and ask if she'd said anything else, but with the look on his face she'd guess he was not in much of a talking mood. She would have to wait until Sara arrived to get her answers.

The wait ended up being a short one as a few minutes later Sara arrived.

"Hey, guys." Sara spoke walking into the Felicity's living room. "Where's Digg. As I'm sure Oliver told you I have information about the poison that was in Felicity's wine."

"He's in the kitchen, I'll go get him." Oliver spoke, as move toward the kitchen.

"Is everything ok?" Sara asked once Oliver was out of the room. She knew something was wrong, she'd heard it in Oliver's voice over the phone, and now she could feel and see the tension between both of her friends.

"Things are…strained." Felicity began "But it's not important now." She finished just as Oliver and Digg walk back into the room. Sara nodded in acknowledgement. She'd get the full story later from Felicity.

"Deadly night shade, also known as Belladonna is what was used to poison Felicity." Sara dove right in to the news she received from S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Beautiful Lady?" Felicity asked. Everyone turned to her with questioning looks on their faces. "I know a bit of Italian." She responded.

"Yes," Sara continued "It's is a perennial herbaceous plant, native to Europe, North Africa, Western Asia. It was used for medicinal and cosmetic uses. But when it was discovered that prolong use could be dangerous, it was widely accepted as unsafe. Belladonna has toxic chemicals that when taken by mouth can block functions of the body's nervous system, and cause hallucinations, spasms, convulsions, coma, and death."

"So what you are saying is someone used a rare, almost undetectable poison with the intent of killing me?" Felicity asked her voice raised several octaves into worry.

"Yes, had I not shown up… you would have died. Whoever sent you that bottle knew you would be alone and knew that normally you wouldn't be disturbed. Belladonna is not a fast acting poison but it isn't slow either. Whoever this person is they knew you'd be alone long enough for the effects to take place. They also wanted you to suffer."

"Sara how do you know so much about this poison?" Oliver asked his head was reeling from everything that Sara just told them. Oliver had heard about nightshade but not this particular strain.

"The League used it. They coat their arrows and other weapons with it. It's used to not only kill a target, but to make them suffer. It was only used for our most deadliest of targets." She responded

"Do you think this was someone from the League?" Diggle asked

"No, the use of wine or hiding the poison within something doesn't match anyone in the League. As I stated we used it on our weapons only. If Felicity had three arrows in her chest I'd say yes. "

Felicity eyes shot up to her hairline at Sara's last words

"Sorry." Sara responded.

"Felicity, did have you notice anything out of the ordinary? Or meet anyone new lately?" Diggle continued.

"No, when I came home everything has been normal. As far back as I can remember there has been nothing new or no changes in my routine. I go to work, after work I'm at the foundry then home. Save for on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday's I head to the gym. Either after I leave the foundry or after I leave work." Felicity was searching her mind trying to pinpoint any change and she couldn't find one.

"Are you sure?" Diggle asked "No one new at the gym you've spoken with lately?"

"No Digg no one new. I go; I take my yoga class with my friend Carrie. Who before you ask I've been hanging with since I started at the gym, and did a full background on her the closer we got in our friendship."

Diggle nodded. He wanted to rule out it being someone felicity knew. Now that he had he could only come to one conclusion. He was sure that the rest of his friends and arrive at the same outcome. He didn't want to speak his assumption aloud. Aware of that Felicity had told Oliver this very same thing not but a few hours ago.

"It has to be you Oliver." Sara spoke up. "If it's no one Felicity knows it has to be related to you or The Arrow"

A flash of hurt cross Oliver's face but it was gone before he spoke. "I agree." He stated "I think the fastest way to identify who this person is; is to try to figure out the origin of the poison. If not from the league then where?" He continued blowing past the pain of knowing that this was somehow his fault.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Sara you said that poison derives from Europe, North Africa, and Western Asia. Is there anything else you can tell me about where you would get the plant?" Felicity asked.

"Actually, yes. The plant does come from those places but it is only grown and sold by three known people in the world now. They are located in both Thailand, and Singapore. Very few people purchase from them, because very few people know they exist." Sara replied.

"Maybe we can do some digging and find out who recently purchase the poison." Digg stated

"I doubt that kind of information will be on the World Wide Web." Oliver stated.

"True but the League knows the names and exact locations of the people who sell the poison. I could reach out and get that info. Then Felicity could check flight manifestos and shipping logs to see who or what recently came from that area. Someone had to fly either to or from the area in order to get the plant." Sara added.

"Once I get that info I could cross check it with the names of people who recently purchase Rothschild. We should be able to come up with something then." Felicity said.

"It's a start Digg said. "Sara you, can go ahead and reach out to the league. Oliver and I will go patrolling to see if the streets are buzzing with who might be after the Arrow. I'll call Roy in as well. Extra eyes and ears are always a plus. Felicity while you are resting can you do a scan and see if anything usual pops up regarding Oliver Queen. "

All nodded in agreement with Diggs plans. Oliver however hesitated.

"Who will be here with Felicity? She can't stay here alone if someone is after her." He asked.

"I'll stay with her Ollie; I can reach out to the League from here." Sara stepped in. From the look on Felicity and Oliver's face she knew a storm was brewing.

"Felicity, I know you were adamant on working from home. If Sara is free, I'd like to suggest she crash with you until this all blows over. That way you will still get your space and Oliver and I can feel at ease with you being here and not at the foundry with us. Only if it is ok with you and Sara." Digg Suggested.

He saw an opportunity and took it. He knew that Oliver was going to continue to fight Felicity on working from home and the man was just three shakes away from suggesting that she stay with him. If they both agreed this would put Oliver's mind at somewhat of an ease.

"I'm free to crash here if it's cool with Felicity. It's kind of too crowded for me at Laurel's with dad staying with her now." Sara responded

"It fine with me, I'll just move all the equipment I have coming into the basement and give Sara the guest room." Felicity agreed.

"Good." Diggle said "Oliver are you ready?" It was a double side question not only asking him if he was ready to go patrolling but if he was ok with the arrangements.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He responded "We will check in after we finished patrolling or if we find something." Oliver added.

Sara walked over to Oliver. "Don't worry Ollie Felicity and I are very capable of staying safe." I'll contact you guys once I make progress with the League."

"Thanks Sara" Digg chime in. "We better head out. "

"Stay safe." Felicity called out as she watch them leave.

One they were gone she retrieved her tablet and accessed her computers at the foundry to run a search to see if she could get any pings regarding Oliver. Sara step into the kitchen speaking in hush tones to who she can only assume were her contacts within the league. This was going to be a long day Felicity thought as she got her searches started.

* * *

><p><strong>*Across town*<strong>

"NO, NO, NO, NO! She is supposed to be dead! The resilient little bitch!" Carrie slammed her laptop down on the table. "I wasn't counting on The Canary being back in town, no matter she'll be disposed of too." Carrie spoke to know one in particular, as she paced back and forth in her living room.

Picking up her laptop she closed out the hospital files and wipe any trace that she broke into the confidential records.

"New plan, new plan. How shall they die?!" she said in a sing song manner."

She then stalk into her bedroom. "Oliver." She whispered as she began to push aside her armoire to reveal a hidden closet.

Within the closet the walls were plastered with candid pictures, and news articles on Oliver and the Arrow. At the very back on the left was a small section of pictures and notes on all the women whom Oliver had been involved with. Each with a red "X" across the picture.

"Oh, little birdie I thought you save yourself by leaving my beloved. But no you had to save the geek!" Carrie screamed. "While I quite enjoy you, you have to die!"

Now facing a picture of Felicity which had a dagger through it, she spoke. "Oh you're a lucky one aren't you!? How long must I endure you! How long will you make me suffer!?"

Pulling the dagger out of Felicity's picture she turns to face her pseudo shrine to Oliver.

"My love…" she whispers stroking his picture with the blade of the dagger.

"I know you are confused and you think this one needs you. But she is not meant for you! Don't worry my beloved she will be gone from our lives soon enough. We shall be together. I will save you from her! Then you will know I am the only one for you!"

With the dagger that she'd pulled from Felicity's picture she begins to carve a heart with an arrow through it on her chest.

"This is for you my love!" she says completing her mutilation.

Dropping the dagger to the floor of the closet she takes her now bloody hand and draws a matching heart over Oliver's picture.

"Soon, lover…soon."


End file.
